farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames for Donald Trump
This page is a list of nicknames for the 45th* President of the United States, Donald J. Trump. Notes Not all nicknames have been included in this page. If you know of one that is not listed, please post the name and link for the first usage of it in the talk page for review. Credit An attempt was made to credit the first use of the nickname. If a link can be found showing an earlier use of the nickname, it will be corrected. Post suggestions--with links--for corrections in the talk page for review. FARKer's usernames are hidden in an attempt to follow FARK's policy of "not calling out other FARKers". Spelling Typos and FARK filters have been corrected. Pretentious Capitalization Was Added For Many. Categories For nicknames marked ❓ (uncertain), the editor may not have gotten the joke. If you know the joke or reference and can recommend the proper category, please post suggestions and explanations--with links--in the talk page for review. If you disagree about a category in which a nickname was placed, we can argue about it in the talk page. Legends Contest # A new contest is being worked on RIGHTNOW (May 2019) and will go live in a few months. Please check back for details. # I will buy a half a year of Totalfark for the best term for "crazy trump". Orangy McHamsterhands and trumptard are out of running. Cut off is Wednesday 9 pm west coast. Awkward tag is for me...because I'm making this harder than it has to be (Please note: This contest is closed.) Eponyms # Theory of Trumpitivity # trumpian # Trumparrhea # Trumplomacy (BBC) # Trumping when a white man takes credit for the work of a black manhttps://mobile.twitter.com/thor_benson/status/847187962013941760 # Trumptown ("it's Trumptown, Jake") # Betrumped ("I still doubt the GOP will admit that Russia betrumped us") # Trumpismhttp://fark.com/9832762 # Trumpaganda # Trump Effecthttp://fark.com/9792523/111978973 # Trumpworld (Matthew Nussbaum, Politico) # Glentrumppich (a Scotch, "Smoky with a hint of dick. Aged two years in gilded oak barrels, to give it a slight orange hue.") # Trumpertantrum # Trumponomicshttp://fark.com/9588396 Numbers, Symbols https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#Numbers,_Symbols top of "Numbers, Symbols" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page A https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#A top of "A" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page B https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#B top of "B" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page C https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#C top of "C" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page D https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#D top of "D" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page E https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#E top of "E" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page F https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#F top of "F" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page G https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#G top of "G" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page H https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#H top of "H" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page I https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#I top of "I" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page J https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#J top of "J" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page K https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#K top of "K" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page L https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#L top of "L" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page M https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#M top of "M" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page N https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#N top of "N" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page O https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#O top of "O" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page P https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#P top of "P" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Q https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page R https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#R top of "R" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page S top of "S" section | top of page T https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#T top of "T" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page U https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#U top of "U" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page V https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#V top of "V" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page W https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#W top of "W" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page X https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Y https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump#Y top of "Y" section | https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page Z https://fark.fandom.com/wiki/Nicknames_for_Donald_Trump top of page